Harry Dark Light or just on a sugar high?
by Merrr
Summary: In Harry's fith year he finds out that he has a piece of Voldemorts Soul in him so he decieds to send Voldy a letter to tell him. How will Voldy take the news?
1. The Letter

Harry Dark, Light or just on a Sugar High

Summary: Harry finds out that he has a piece of Voldemort's soul in him and decieds to send a message to Voldy to tell him

"Talking"

(Thoughts well reading a letter)

_Parseltonge _

Chapter one The Letter

Harry P.O.V.

Harry was just about to go into Professor McGonagall's class room for transfiguration, when he stopped when he heard Professor McGonagall say to Professor Dumbledore "But Albus he's just a boy – even if Potter has a piece of Voldemort's soul in him that doesn't mean that he is Voldemort. He only has one part of Voldemort's soul in him and he still has his own soul. You should stop avoiding him just because you're afraid the piece of the soul will get control of Harry. I think it is best if I have minimum contact with Harry this year said Professor Dumbledore. When I heard that I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in me I decide to write a letter to Voldy, but first I need sugar. I wrought the letter and sent the letter with Hedwig.


	2. Tommy Boy's Reaction

Chapter 2 Tommy Boy's Reaction

(thinking well reading a letter)

Voldy P.O.V.

I was trying to think of ways to get my death eaters out of Azcaban without letting people know that I was back, when an owl flew in with a letter, I quickly wandlessly checked it for spells attached to it, there weren't any. I opened the letter and was ready to kill who ever had sent it, after reading the second word. The letter said.

Dear Voldy (KILL! KILL!)

Geuss what! It's the boy - who - won't - die writing to you I just found out that I have a piece of your soul in me. (WHAT! I made a Hoxcros out of him when I tried to kill him choice word. This means I can't kill him rats) I guess that explains why the sorting hat wated to put me in SLYTHERIN!! (SO that's how he suvied all these years) Well anyway I have to go to DADA next FUN not. I wonder if I can ask the twins if I can try one of there candies, they often make people sick. Well have to go it was a pleasant time wring to you, but I must be off now cherrio (What is the problem with this kid does he have a death wish???)

From the - boy - who - doesn't - know - how - to - die

a.k.a. The one and only Harry James Potter

p.s. Please reply though I don't think you will

p.p.s. If yuo think this letter is weired it's because... no I'll let you find out why it's weired by your self *evil grin*

That annoying brat, this means I may not be able to kill him now, whaterever. I have more important things to plan, but just to prove him wrong I'll send back a reply.

Harry P.O.V.

I black owl came flying into the dorm through the window an ddropped a letter on my bed the truned and flew back out. I picked up the letter and read.

Dear Potter

It was a good thing that you were already on the to be killed list, since it is already long enough. (I wounder how long it is, maybe I'll ask him) But seeing as you have a part of me inside of you it seems that I can't kill you. Would you me willing to meet me so you can take veritseram so I can see if you are telling the truth. If you are you have nothing to fear. If not be afraid really afraid. (Does that guy have a problem or what)

From Tom M.R.

I smirked and statred to write a reply.


	3. The Beginning of Friendship

Thank you for the reviews they made me finish Chapter 3 and sorry for the misspelling of any magical words

Oh and I realized I forgot to do this for Chapter one and 2 so here for all of the chapters a Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the books or movies

Chapter 3 "merrg do I really have to think up a name for this chapter???"

Voldemort P.O.V.

I just finished a Death eater meeting. It was amazing that even half of them know how to hold wand. Then a snowy white owl flew in, it was from Potter.

Dear Tommy Boy

It's me! Well I don't know if I trust you very much but what ever. *I Harry James Potter swear on my magic and life not to lead anyone to the Dark Lord or tell any one were we are meeting or harm him intentionally if he makes a promise like this one* And I said not harm you intentionally because what if I trip and something falls on you and hurt you? Were do you want to meet? This weekend I have a Hogsmeade weekend so I won't be missed or worried about to much if I just disappear for an hour or two and there won't be much suspicion either of were I was, rat turn off Slytherin part of my brain that was to much thinking and planning for the Gryffindor side of me when it isn't used for a prank. So see you soon.

From The one and only Harry Potter wait should I sign it H.P. because then if the letter gets into the wrong hands then they don't know that it's me AAAHHH TURN OFF Slytherin part TURN OFF!!!!

So the kid does have some brains it's show by that he didn't give me the promise without thinking a bit before he made it because there are some loopholes for him in there if they are needed. I'll ask him to meet me in the Camber of Secrets. "SNAPE!" "Yes my lord?" asked Snape. "Get Lucius Malfoy for me" I said. "Yes my lord" said Snape and he disappeared. Lucius then came in a few minuets latter. "Lucius you have a son in 5th year right" I said. "Yes I do" replied Lucius a bit nervously. "I would like him to give Potter a message" I said. "Of course my lord what message do you want him to give Potter?" asked Lucius. "Tell him to tell Potter to meet me in the Chamber of Secrets to question his loyalties" I said with a smirk seeing Lucius's brain thinking about what I said. "His loyalties my lord?" asked Lucius. "Yes I may beable to convince him to switch sides, for sertan reasons…." I said. "Alright my lord I will tell Draco to tell Potter today or tomorrow at the latest." Said Malfoy. "Good, thank you Lucius". Lucius left and I started to write a reply.

Harry P.O.V.

Hedwig come flying in with a letter. When she landed I gave her a treat and took the letter hoping that it was form Voldy. Wait a minute did I just hope that the letter was from the guy that has tried to kill me 3 times, yep I did I wonder if it's because Ron and Hermione are driving me crazy so I long for some sane company. Once again I'm think crazy things thinking Tommy boy is sane, whatever. I opened the letter.

Dear Potter

Find Draco Malfoy (is he ordering me around!?) he will tell you were to meet me (fine but I don't like taking orders from old snake face). Oh and if anyone but you or me tries to read this letter it will look like a bunch of random lines it's in parseltonge (I wonder if I can learn to write in parseltonge?, maybe I can ask Tommy boy). Oh and *I lord Voldemort aka Tom M Riddle (shouldn't that be clear to me??? Considering I call him Tommy boy.) swear on my magic not to harm Harry potter intentionally on this weekend* there now go find Malfoy. Oh and I want to meet you on Saturday (it is Saturday!) though I think the letter may reach you on Saturday so just go find Malfoy I will be waiting.

From T.M.R.

P.s. NOT Tommy Boy!!!!!!

P.p.s. Do you have a death wish??????

Okay now I have to go find Malfoy, he could be in the common room or he could be on the Qwidich pitch or he could be doing a thousand other things, wait a minute I have the marauders map in my bag, I'll use that to find him. I took out the map and looked at it Malfoy was in the Slytherin common room. Rats I don't have the password. Wait if parseltonge can open the Camber of Secrets then why can't it open the Slytherin common room, good idea Slytherin part of my brain.

I started to get up when Ron asked "Where you going Harry? For a walk" I replied. "We'll come to" said Hermione. "No thanks I want to be alone for a bit" I said a bit harsher than I had intended. Hermione and Ron looked a bit surprised but they didn't say anything about it they just surged and went back to arguing about something.

I got up and walked to the Slytherin common room hoping that I didn't meet any Slytherins other than Malfoy. That would be an awkward conversation trying to explain why the Gryffindor Golden boy was down in the Slytherin dungeons. I saw the entrance to the Slytherin common room and said "o_pen_". Even though I had thought of the idea I was still surprised that the door opened.

I walked in and realized how stupid this was for me to walk into the snakes pit without knowing how many snakes were in the dorm. I hoped for my sake Malfoy would be the only one to see me. Luckily luck was on my side in this. I saw two stairways One on the right one of the left. I took a right hoping it was the right chose. Luckily for me the doors had name plates on them so I just walked till I saw a door with a name plate on it that said Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini I knocked and hoped that Zabini wasn't in there with Malfoy.

I knocked on the door. "What?" came the voice of Malfoy. "Malfoy I was told to come find you" I said trying not to freak out. "I'm guessing this is Potter come in and tell me how you got into the Slytherin common rooms" said Malfoy. "You guessed right Malfoy" I said as I opened the door. "as for how I got into the Slytherin common rooms I thought that if parseltonge could open the Chamber of Secrets than why not the Slytherin common rooms" I said with a bit of a smirk. "Potter that seems a bit above your normal brain power" said Malfoy. "Blame the Slytherin part of my brain" I said. "Slytherin part of your brain?" said Malfoy sounding board but still at the same time he looked interested. "I'll tell you if you will tell me the information that I came looking for" I said also at the same time thinking rats my Slytherin side has turned on again I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that I'm in the Slytherin dorms.

"Fine the well the Dark Lord-" I cut off him saying well yelling "Why can't people just call him Tommy boy, Tom, or at the least Voldemort?!!!!!!!" "Because Potter most people don't have a death wish" said Malfoy sounding faintly amused. "I don't have a death wish I just like to annoy him it's funny" I said. "Anyway as I was as I was saying the **dark lord** wants you to meet him in the Camber of Secrets, the latest at 10:00am" said Malfoy. "Shoot what time is it?" I asked cursing silently that I had forgot my watch. "It is 9:27am Potter I would hurry if I were you" said Malfoy with a bit of a smile on his lips. "Shoot it I'll take at minimum 10 minuets to get to the girl bathroom and then another 5 minuets to get to the camber" I said panicking. "Well than Potter don't waste time panicking go and meet me latter to tell me your part of the deal". "Fine see you latter Malfoy" I said as I rushed outside.

A/N Um please don't kill me, I'm sorry but I can't think of anything right now for chapter 4, If you have any suggestions of how you want the meeting between Harry and Tommy boy to go feel free to give them I'm low on ideas right now


	4. The Chaber of sectets

Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and sorry also to the people who complained about my spelling and grammar I know I'm horrible at it and its-magic-72994 how does one get a beta? Also though I try my best when doing a story and sometimes spell check can't make out what I want to spell so I leave it hoping people will be able to decipher it. Also concerning magical words I can't always find them in the book the spelling should be closes enough for you to figure it out on your own for the magical words. Please don't kill me for not updating sooner I've been really busy.

Thank you to sweetyamiyugigirl and , Chalyn the redneck bitch. For the ideas of how the story should go.

Thanks **Burstinatrix of the Void, **also sorry I didn't think of putting up a warrining.

To Shadow of Flame Tommy boy doesn't know wizards trust veritiserum to much.

Also thanks to every one else that reviewed. (merg my brain is dieing I can't remember how to spell)

** Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

"Talking"

`"_Parseltongue" _

I ran from the Slytherin common rooms up to the Girls bathroom but before I got there Hermione and Ron came running up. "Hey mate, you wanna go play a game of chess?" asked Ron. I stared to talk stumbling over my words "uh… um…" – "Don't be an idiot Ron, Harry needs to do his work for Transfiguration or McGonagall will kill him and you should do the essay to or she will kill you" cut in Hermione.

"Uh sure Hermione lets go finish are essays." I said think it's a good thing that I just have my conclusion to write and then I'm done Hermione will be busy with Ron for hours since he hasn't even started his. "Finish?" asked Hermione. "Ya I just have to finish it do touch ups" I said. "Well lets go and good job harry for finally being a bit reasonable for one on getting your work done." She said, it sorta ticked me off that she was talking to me like as though I was a child and not in the same year as her. Hermione started towards the Library but then I said "hey you wanna go to the common room?" Thinking then I could get my invisibility cloak. "Well… Okay I guess we could go there to finish the essays" said Hermione reluctantly.

We got to the common room and I grabbed my essay finished it and then to Hermione I was going to go put my essay back in my trunk grabbed my invisibility cloak and fled.

It took me a good 20 minuets before I got to the girl bathroom. "_open"_ I hissed. Then it took me another 10 minuets to get to the chamber. When I walked in there was Voldy. I said "Hello Tommy Boy How are you on this fine morning?" I asked. Voldemort jumped up in the air and spun around "Is that you Potter?" asked Voldemort surprisingly calm. "Yes can't you see me?" I asked puzzled why he had to ask. "POTTER I CAN'T SEE YOU!" yelled Voldemort.

Then suddenly I remembered that I hadn't taken off my cloak "oh sorry" I said as I took off my cloak. Was that an invisibility cloak Potter?" asked Voldy. "Yes" I replied. "You're late" he said. "No I'm not it's 10:00." I said. "Actually it's 10:00 and 45 seconds. So you are Late by 15 seconds." He replied smirking. "Who cares? It's 15 seconds" I said a bit annoyed. "You should be more punctual, you're lucky that I promised not to hurt you, or else I already would have Cruciod you" stated Voldemort. "Who cares it was 15 bloody seconds!" I practically screamed. "You should really learn to control your feelings and you should be more punctual" said Voldemort. "YOU ARE ONE BLOODY ANOUGHING DARK LORD! DO YOU KNOW THAT!" I yelled. The Voldemort did a thing none thought possible he started to laugh. "What is so funny?" I asked. "The fact that you asked me if I knew that I was annoying that amuses me isn't a Dark Lord supposed to be annoying?" he half stated half asked. "I'm hoping that is a rhetorical question" I growled at him. "It was" stated Voldemort.

"Any way should we move on to what I am supposed to be down here for" I said seeing that I was going to lose the argument. "Well okay" said Voldemort reluctantly. "I have a bottle of veritserum with me" continued on Voldemort. "Okay well can we get on with it?" I asked. "Voldemort started to laugh "What is it this time?" I asked. "Do you know how wrong that sounded?" exclaimed Voldemort. "You have a sick mind." I exclaimed. "I'm a dark lord I torture people for fun that isn't consider "a sick mind? asked Voldemort. "I meant a perverted mind how about that?" I said. "Fine do you want to take this potion now?" asked Voldemort. "Sure" I said as I took the bottle from his had and poured 3 drops onto my mouth. "Are you Harry James Potter?" asked the dark lord. "Yes" I said calmly though inside I felt happy and like as though I had no care in the world. "Do you have a piece of my soul in you? Asked Voldy. "Yes" I said again. "Okay, here's the antidote" said Voldy. I drank the antidote and felt all of my senses comeback. "We are done for now" said Voldy. "I will send you a letter to set up a another time to meet since your friends will probably be looking for you" said Voldemort as he turned away from me and disappeared deeper into the chamber.


	5. A trial run?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Talking"

(Thoughts well reading a letter)

_Parseltongue_

Dear Boy wonder

It appears that you have 3 choices

Choice 1 – go neutral in the war and disappear until the end of the war is decided (I didn't like that idea very much)

Choice 2 – join my forces

Choice 3 – If you don't choose choice 1 or 2 then I will come and capture you and put you in a prison in my manor and trap you there until the war ends

Well have fun choosing you choice please do message me a reply of which on you choice.

From

_T. M. R. _

Voldemort P.O.V.

I was sitting in my manor waiting for the stupid brat to send me a reply to my letter when Lucius came in. "Tom there is a white owl sitting on your head, why?" he asked. "There is an owl on my head.?" I meant it to come out like a statement but it more came out as a scared question. "Yes I am assuming that you didn't know" Lucius said as he raised an eye brow. "No I did not know, come down here" I said to Potters owl as I held out my arm for it to land on. She landed on my arm and practically threw the letter at me and left. "What was that about Tom?" asked Lucius. "How am I supposed to know I'm not in the bloody birds mind thankfully" I said. "You sure you don't want to be in that birds mind she could probably plan out the entire war and have whichever person she is rooting for win" Said Lucius in a dry voice though it has amusement behind it. "Whatever" I said and opened the letter.

Dear Mr Dark Lord thingy

(THAT BOY IS DEAD!)

Well I don't like choice 3 and I don't really like choice 1 either so how about I give choice 2 a trial run! (he wants to do a trial run of being a death eater?) And if it doesn't agree with me I will go with choice 1 (does he realize that the dark mark is permanent?).

From

The one who loves to annoy you

AKA Harry Potter

I started to write furiously.


	6. Chapter 6 The Slytherin side

Chapter 6 Slytherin side of the brain

I'm really sorry about the long wait I just got distracted by my horseback riding however here is a new chapter thank you to sweetyamiyugigirl, cyiusblack, Llilith, shebajay, PicklettThePickle, and Flying Chrissy

_(Harry's thoughts well reading the letter)_

_**(Draco's thoughts well reading the letter)**_

(Blaise's thoughts well reading the letter)

After I sent my letter to Tom I started to walk around the castle looking for well I don't know what I was looking for I was just board and so I was walking randomly around, and who do I happen to run into but Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"I believe that you owe me an explanation Potter" said Draco. "Okay Malfoy" I said with a smirk. "Do you want Zabini to hear too? Or would you rather that just you heard" I asked a bit of arrogance in my voice simply because I guessed that if I put arrogance in my voice then Malfoy would invite Zabini into the explanation.

Why do I want this you may ask, well since I'm feeling nice I will explain Zabini isn't a follower of the dark or light so he hasn't paid much attention to me, he hasn't tormented me and his dad isn't a follower of Tom and I have noticed that Malfoy listens to Zabini's opinion and he is more level head and more natural when Zabini is around and I'm extremely board so I was wondering if I can mutilate Malfoy.

"Blaise would you like to accompany me well Potter does some explaining?" asked Malfoy, I almost laughed because even I could hear the pleading tone in Malfoy's voice. "Fine Draco but there had better be a good reason for this" said Zabini. "There is a good reason" said Draco. "And what is it" said Blaise almost warily. "To satisfy my curiosity" said Draco. "Fine Draco but this had better be a good curiosity" "Oh it is" replied Draco.

Well if you would like to fallow me I said as a started to walk away. They fallowed me to the Room of Requirements. I door appeared as I walked toward the entrance. Draco and Zabini fallowed me into the room.

"I never knew that this was here" said Zabini. "That is because it is the room of requirements it appears to meet a persons needs" I explained. "Oh so can we change the colour of the room? And the chair colour as well" asked Zabini. "Sure just think the colour that you want it" I said thinking they want green but whatever I don't really care. "The room changed to a rainbow coloured room and the chairs where light purple and white. "There what do you think" said Zabini sounding pleased with himself. "Um different" I said shocked. "Let me guess this isn't what you expected" said Draco. "Uh yea I thought that you guys would choose green and silver or black" I said still in shock. "Well get over it" said Zabini sounding extremely amused.

"Okay before we start I think we should try a first name bases" said Zabini. Both Malfoy and I looked at him. "What I think it would be strange if we just used last names and Draco and I used first names so can I call you Harry? Potter" asked Zabini. "Sure, though only if I can call you Blaise" I said. "Of course you can **Harry**" said Blaise. "What about you Malfoy can I call you Draco?" I asked. "Fine but only if you will reconsider being friends with me at least try to get to know me before you refuse my friendship again" said Draco. "Alright **Draco**" I said trying to keep from laughing.

"Okay so now that's sorted out tell us about the Slytherin side of your brain Gryffindor Golden boy" said Blaise with a wicked grin on his face when he said Gryffindor Golden boy. I sighed and said "I hate that nickname". "auh is little Harry not so Golden and Gryffindor after all? Do tell" said Blaise. "Jess Blaise you're like a dog with a bone" said Draco. "So do want to hear about my Slytherin side or not" I asked. "But of course" said Blaise.

"Okay well the sorting hats first choice was to put me in Slytherin not Gryffindor I practically begged the hat not to put me in Slytherin, it said I would do well in Slytherin however I had just meet Ron my first friend and he had told me all Slytherins were evil and no offense Draco but you where acting like a jerk and you where in Slytherin." I stopped to take a breath. "So basically you aren't in Slytherin because Weasley told you all Slytherins are evil and because Draco was acting like a jerk!" exclaimed Blaise. "yea that's the short version" I said. "So because I was being an idiot you got sorted into Gryffindor not Slytherin" said Draco in disbelief. "Yea" I muttered shifting uncomfortably. Every one fell silent.

The silent's was broken by the flap of wings. Hedwig has some how found her way in. I looked at the letter and realized it was from Voldy. "YES Voldy replied!" I said practically jumping up and down with joy. "Voldy!" asked Blaise. Yes here do you want to read?" I asked them. "Sure" muttered both Draco and Blaise.

To my annoyance

I was wondering if you would mind explaining to me how one does a trial run at being a death eater, _(does he truly thing I would be a death eater?) _(why would Harry want to be a death eater besides if he wants to not be on the light side he should try neutral first and find out the sides of both sides of the story before completely switching) _**(what – the - hell!) **_please do share your ideas. And about name calling I would prefer it if you would at least call me Tom (the dark lords name is Tom?) if not most powerful dark lord that is amazing _(does he truly think I would ever call him that well maybe I would as a prank to give him a heart attack however other than that never would I even think of calling him that besides it's too much fun annoying him)_ _**(only aunt Bella would call him that)**_. But when you do that I will wonder if you are as insane as Bellatrix.

From the most amazing Dark Lord of all time

AkA Tom Marvolo Riddle/ the one and only Lord Voldemort

"Well that was an interesting letter Harry" said Blaise.

A/N: should I leave it there? No I'm not that cruel well actually I am, however since I haven't updated in forever and a day I will continue

"Yea I know well I will explain the letter later however for now I will leave to write a reply" I said. "Oh no you won't" said Draco. "I won't?" I said. "No you won't you will finish explaining the Slytherin part of your brain. "I thought I explain it" I muttered. "No it only half explains it since you have lived with Gryffindors for a little over 4 years now so that doesn't explain why the Slytherin side of your brain hasn't turned off" said Draco. "Well you see towards the end of the year it starts to turn off but then it has to turn back on for survival during the summer" I said nervously. "Survival?" asked Blaise. "Yea my family isn't the best" I muttered. "So your Slytherin brain hasn't had a chance to turn off" said Draco. "Yea I muttered.


	7. A death Eater?

Chapter 7 Do you really think I would be a Death Eater?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Thank you for the reviews fromshebajay and xxcharlie93xx I read them and decided to write chapter 7

(What Voldy is thinking well reading the letter)

Voldy P.O.V.

To the dark lord that is… **annoying **

*insert evil laugh here* SO what's up? (Does he think we're a couple of girls gossiping?) How is my favourite dark lord doing? (He sounds like Lucius's least favourite grandmother) I hope not well for thinking that I would want to be a death eater. I said trail run on being on the dark side not on being one of your minions (So that's what he's so upset about). SO I hope to see you in good health Tommy boy (I hate that name). *insert squealing high pitched girl voice in for this sentence* OMG I just can't what until you next visit (insert sigh). *Cackles evilly*.

From The one who wishes he didn't kill the Basilisk (so now he regrets it) so he could uses it to petrify his friends *cough Hermione and Ron cough* What why are you looking at me I was just coughing *smiles evilly*

AKA The one and only Harry J. Potter

Silly boy I thought, the boys owl had already flown off so I'll have to use my own well if Harry's in the great hall when Hades arrives he will get a lot of attention. I wonder if I should tell him that a Basilisk isn't truly dead until 7 years after which it has been killed, sure why not.

I was trying to find my way down to the Slytherin part of the dungeons to escape Hermione and Ron, after all who would thing to look for the Gryffindor Golden boy in the Slytherin domain. Well maybe a Slytherin but definitely not a Gryffindor or more actuality they would have to be like me half Slytherin and Half Gryffindor, One must have the Slytherin cunning to thing to hide in the very place which I am supposed to be banned from and I also I need the Gryffindor courage/bravery/stupidity to hide in such a place.

I was turning around a corner looking for… well um I don't know what I was looking for something familiar I guess. When who did I run into but Blaise. "Hey Blaise" I said relived and I must admit it came out in my voice a bit too much for my liking. "Hey Harry what are you doing in Slytherin territory? Looking for me I suppose after all you probably just could wait to see me again and so you dove into enemy territory at the chance of even caching a glimpse my beautiful hair and body of course" he ended his mini speech with a smirk on. "Oh but of course I came down here looking for you Blaise I just couldn't stand to be away from you from much longer" I said as sarcastically as possible and in a girlish voice. Blaise just grinned at my mini speech.

"You know your mini speech sounded a lot like something Draco would say" I said. "That's because almost every day I hear Dray say something similar, and I am almost willing to bet that seeing me isn't the reason that you're down here though" said Blaise. 'You're right I'm down here to escape from Ron and Hermione, I figured that they wouldn't think to look for me in Snake territory" I explained. "Smart Harry, very smart almost a bit to Slytherinish. I wonder…" muttered Blaise. "Hey Harry I want to show you something" said Blaise. "What?" I asked. "It's a surprise, come on fallow me" he said as he started to walk away.

A/N: Okay so I was looking at the previous chapters and I ran a grammar and spell check on them and I was also rereading them and I saw a lot of mistakes and I was wondering if you want me to repost the chapters without so many mistakes (there probably still are some mistakes that I missed)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry that it took forever to me to finish this. Also thank to the people who reviewed and to the people you added it as a favourite story and on story alert.

Disclimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter world characters

(Harry's thoughts well reading)

(Blaise's thoughts well reading)

I followed Blaise till we came to a dead end passage. Blaise taped one of the stones and said "Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor" and the stone slid back to show a magnificent room. The room's walls where black stone, the floor was black marble with flecks of white all through it. There was a fire place at the end of the room with a picture of a dark haired stranger, he had pale skin, green eyes with flecks of gray in them. He had one gold earring in his right ear that looked like the head of a lion and even in a picture frame he looked magnificent he held power over him like a cloak. Beside him where three other paintings all three of them where empty to my disappointment I wanted to see this mans companions.

"Hello Blaise who's your companion that you have brought with you?" asked the mysterious man. "This is Harry Potter, sir" replied Blaise. "Is he the young man the Draco is constantly ranting about?" asked the man. "Yes" said Blaise as he smiled. "Care to explain?" asked the man. "Sir I don't think it's really faire that you know my name however I don't know yours" I said also at the same time thinking that my true Gryffindor side was coming through. "YES" shouted out another voice. Blaise and jumped. I now noticed that one of the people that occupied the frames beside the man had come.

"Yes a true Gryffindor!" half yelled the man grinning wildly. This man had sandy brown hair with a childish grin on his face and eyes that sparked with a mischievous glint to them. He had a silver earring in his left ear, it was a snake. "Um… Who are you?" I asked. "I am Godric Gryffindor and this annoying person beside me is Salazar Slytherin. You have to know how happy I am that there is a Gryffindor here, it's boring with only Sal's little snakes coming to see him and half of them ignore me" said Godric really quickly.

I played the sentences over in my head three or four times till I was able to understand them. "Really Godric slow down, people who haven't spent time around you are dizzied by the speed at which you speak" said Salazar. "What YOU'RE Salazar Slytherin and YOU'RE Godric Gryffindor?" I said astonished that two of the Hogwarts founders where here and I was sorta speaking to them. "Yep" said Godric happily. "So are the empty frames where the other founders stay?" I asked. "Yep, though they like traveling through the school since till now it's been just Sal's snakes that have come here. They got bored listing to the conversations." said Godric.

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" asked Godric suddenly. "Yes, I play seeker position" I said. "Cool I used to play seeker position before Sal, Helga, Rowena and I started Hogwarts" he said. "Cool. Did you play as well?" I asked Salazar. "Yes I played chaser position, though for me it was more of a hobby than a sport." said Salazar in a board ton. "I will still never understand seeing Quidditch as a hobby" said Godric. "Well maybe if you used you head for more than a hat rack than maybe you would realize the Quidditch isn't the most important thing in life" said Salazar. "I do use my head for more than a hat rack, I also use it to grow my lovely hair" said Godric with a smile. "I give up" Salazar muttered.

A black owl flew in suddenly carrying a letter. I took the letter from the bird. "Hey is that a letter from the Dark Lord?" asked Blaise. "Yes do you want to read?" I asked. "Sure" replied Blaise.

To the Golden boy that is **annoying! **(Hey he stole that from me)

I can't wait to see you either *insert sigh* (The Dark Lord sound tired). Well I'm sorry about misinterpreting your meaning about a trial run (Yea so he stating to get the idea that I'm not about to be cowering or obeying his ever wish) (That makes more sense now). I guess I can put up with that. (Oh poor baby, having to put up with me) Oh and you know about the Basilisk, of course you do. Well a Basilisk doesn't fully die until after 7 years after which it has been killed (WHAT! Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?) (Interesting). All it takes to revive it is to say the spell *Mortasolis* pronounced Mor-ta-so-lis. Well have fun with that bit of information I must be off. (I wonder what he going of to do) (I shudder at the thought of what that means) 

From Tom Riddle

Ps the owls name is Hades

Pps I thought Dark Lords are supposed to be annoying (…) (?)


	9. This may have been a mistake

Chapter 9 this may have been a mistake 

a/n: Thank you to people who reviewed I read them yesterday and decided I had better finish this chapter.

(Thoughts well reading a letter (for Harry and Voldie)

(Blaise reading a letter)

_Parseltonge _

Voldemort's P.O.V.

To … Ickle Tommykins (!)

I'm sooo happy that you finally realized the mistake you had made (mistake it was more a misunderstanding, him not being clear enough). By the way I feel so sorry for you that you'll finally have someone not obeying your every wish (a lot of the death eaters don't obey my ever wish, a lot of my inner circle refuse orders, it's only in public that they behave). By the way as you read this I'm going down to the chamber to wake up that snake (wonder if I should tell him about the side effects of the spell), I'm soooooo happy that you told me about that spell, thank you to one of my most wonderful friends ever (oops I should have told him). You know you love me somewhere deep down in your cold dark heart, you know you love me. (I'm not to sure about that one)

From the one who loves to annoy the most dangerous dark lord (he admits I'm dangerous and yet he goes out of his way to make me angry or annoyed)

Harry P.O.V.

I was half way down to the chamber trying to get the stupid snake door to open when Hades showed up. "Hey, Hades what are you doing down here?" I asked the bird. "Harry do you really think a bird is going to respond to you?" asked Blaise, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Well of course, you know I can hear his voice inside my head, you know right know he thinks you're crazy." I said smiling. "No you're wrong if anyone's crazy it's you." said Blaise. "Oh well, some day someone will believe that I'm not insane." I said with a dramatic sigh. "I wonder why the dark lord replied so quickly" said Blaise. "I don't know, lets find out" I said.

To The boy who is insane (Why does everyone think I'm insane?) (Yes someone agrees with me)

Why do I say this well for two reasons, the first is that you trusted me about the spell and the second for being yourself. Okay I should tell you something about the spell and please tell me you haven't waken up the Basilisk yet (Why?). There are some side effects to the spell, I don't actually know what the side effects are (the dark lord is actually admitting to not knowing something?) I just know that they are some where along the lines of magical drain for 2 – 4 days depending on the strength of the wizard. (He couldn't have told me this sooner? …. Oh well I'll deal with the side effect when it happens) If you decide to go ahead and wake up the Basilisk then I would have a few people with you in order to get out of the chamber.

From the one who regrets not telling you this information sooner. (He should say sorry) (wow the dark lord practically is apologizing) 

"Should write to him now and tell him that I'm going to go ahead and do the spell?" I asked Blaise debating in my mind on weather of not I wanted to annoy Tommy any more. "It could be considered I good idea" replied Blaise looking at me like I was an idiot. "Fine" I sighed as I scribbled down a quick letter to Tom that I wouldn't be replying to any of his letters for a few days. I sent Hades to Tom with the letter.

"_OPEN YOU STUPIED DOOR!"_ I screamed at the door in parseltonge. "It's not working" I whined. "Have you tried saying please?" asked Blaise looking mildly amused. "_Please open" _I said to the door, I can't believe I'm saying please to a door. The stupid door opened. Blaise stated to laugh, I narrowed my eyes and tried to look threatening. I failed miserably, Blaise just laughed harder. "Oh be quiet" I growled. "Okay, sure master" he said mockingly. "Oh just… whatever" I said thinking Slytherin brain turn ON! Blaise smiled "Fine, I'll stop teasing you." "Oh how generous of you" I said sarcastically. "I know" he replied.

We walked into the chamber with the Basilisk in it. I looked at the snake and took a deep breath and shouted out "MORTASOLIS", my last thought was how will Blaise get us out of here? Then darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 Consequences

Chapter 10 Consequences 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Gzsm **- I'm not sure if Harry is going to use the basilisk

_Pars eltongue_

Voldemort P.O.V.

I saw Hades coming back, that's odd Harry usually takes up to a day to reply.

Hey Voldy

I'm going to go ahead and wake up the basilisk, so yea if you don't hear from me for a few days that mean that eaith I'm in the hospital wing or…. The snake ate me, (and probably Blaise as well). So I hope to talk to you again soon I'll write to you as soon as I am able.

From Harry

"THAT BLODDY IDIOT!" I screamed. I **ran** to the Apperation point. Then apperated to the back entrance of the Chamber. I saw a boy – most likely Blaise dragging Harry behind a rock. Blaise raised his wand and started placing animal repelling wards around Harry's body. "_STOP!_" I yelled at the Basilisk. "_Master Tom?"_ asked the Basilisk obviously confused. "_Yes, these boys are under my protection. One of them is unconcese and just woke you up from death."_ I explained to it.

"_Oh, would master like some help in transporting those two boys?"_ asked the snake. "_No thank you I think the one still conscience might be scared half to death"_ I replied trying not to smile at Blaise's reaction to me suddenly appearing and the Basilisk have a conversation.

"_Alright I want a nap then, will you come and visit"_ asked the Basilisk. _"Sure, thought I won't be able to come often since it is risky for me to come" I said. "Oh, alight master"_ the poor snake sounded close to tears. _"However the one the that's unconscious may come and visit more often"_ I know I shouldn't volunteer Harry for anything without asking first – I've already learned that lesson – the basilisk just sounded so lonely and disappointed that I couldn't come regularly that I just had to cheer him up. "_Yea, thanks master I will turn off my eye powers for now when I hear someone coming, and I can get out all of my old toys that Sal left."_ said the Basilisk happily. I'm not even going to ask what the Basilisk meant.

I turned and looked at Blaise. "Blaise take Harry to the infirmarytell them that you found him unconscious in a empty class room." I told him. "Of course" Said Blaise then suddenly he seemed to realize who he was talking to "I mean yes my – "Don't worry about a title your family doesn't serve me so just say Voldemort." I said tired of being treated like a bomb waiting to go off. "Okay" said Blaise a bit reluctantly. I levitated Harry and took him and Blaise to the Chambers entrance.

Harry P.O.V.

"Will he be okay?" I heard a shrill voice ask. "Yes he should wake up soon, he suffered from a magical drain, he must have tried a spell that took to much power." I heard Madam Pomfrey say. "Can you identify the spell?" I heard… no it can't be, yes it was Dumbledore, oh the horror. "No, which is why I've been reluctant to give him anything but the basic potions" said Madam Pomfrey. "Well who brought him in?" asked Dumbledore. "Blaise Zabini, he said that he found Potter laying on the ground unconscious." said Madam Pomfrey, she said Blaise's name like as though it was a curse.

"Dirty snake must have attacked Harry and then tried to cover it up!" I heard Ron shout. "Mr. Weasley please be respectful to your fellow students." I heard McGonagall say. "Sorry professor, but the snake must have attacked Harry, why else would a Slytherin be so far away from the dungeons on a Saturday." Said Ron. "Actually Mr. Weasley Zabini said that he found Harry in an old potions class room" McGonagall said. "He must be lying" said Ron. "Yes well we must go and discuss possibilities on why Harry was unconscious" said Dumbledore. All of the people let accept for Ron.

I sat up and said "Actually Ron Blaise is telling the truth." "WHAT, how can you say that, he's a Slytherin he musts have confounded you." said Ron in an annoying ton. "Stop being prejudice I made a truce with Blaise and Draco about a week ago." I said starting to get annoyed. "WHAT YOU CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH A SLYTHERIN! THEY ARE EVIL!" shouted Ron.

"Stop Ron if you can't accept that I can have other friends, then you aren't a good friend." I stated. "But Harry after all the things we've been through together, how can you just forget it all and start hanging out with the snakes?" asked Ron obviously hurt that I had other friends. "I'm not forgetting everything we've been though Ron." I said softly. Then changed my voice into a harsher **ton** "However if you can't accept that I can have friends that are snakes then maybe you aren't a true friend."

I heard clapping. "Bravo Harry" Blaise said as he came into view. "yes very nice speech" Draco said as he came up behind Blaise. "Why thank you, your opinion counts sooo much." I said sarcastically. "We know you survive merely to please us" said Draco with a huge smirk. "Oh yes masters I live only to serve you" I said with a mock bow. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" shouted Ron. "Nothing, they merely know how to take a joke" I stated. "Take – a – joke!" then Ron fainted. "Wow he lasted longer than I thought" said Draco. "Such a surprise" muttered Blaise sarcastically.

"Guy I think that Dumbledore and them are coming you should probably leave" I said worried that Dumbledore might blow up if he say the Slytherins. "Kay see you latter Harry get well" said Blaise as he and Draco disappeared behind the Infirmary doors.

Dumbledore came out of the office fallowed by the other teachers, he turned to Professor McGonagall "Minerva could you please go find Blaise Zabini and I'll go find Severus." Said Dumbledore in a stern voice. "Of course Albus" she went to walk forward and almost stepped on Ron "Mr. Weasley! What are you doing on the floor!" exclaimed McGonagall in surprise.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me "What happed Harry?" she asked. "I don't know, I was talking to him and then he suddenly fainted I don't know why but I didn't want to interrupt you" I said and added on seeing the unbelieving look in her eye "besides the walls are sound proof and you always get upset with me when I get out of bed…" I trailed off giving my best I didn't know what to do look. "Fine well deal with him latter" said Dumbledore. "You may be right Headmaster it can be a shock to the brain waking up too early" said Madam Pomfrey reluctantly. Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall and said "Go find Blaise Zabini."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

An: I am extremely sorry for how late this has taken to write and for how short it is. I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Harry P.O.V.

I stated at Dumbledore in shock, "No Professor Dumbledore, I was practising my defensive spells so that when I meet Voldemort I'll stand a better chance against him." I said panicking slightly. Dumbledore look at me and then said "Harry I know that you feel the need to protect everyone however if Mr. Zabini did attack you he may have placed a memory charm on you, he may have thought of that seeing as he is-" "NO Professor I just over did it trying to get ready to face Voldemort" I said cutting him off before he said Slytherin.

"Well… we should still question Mr. Zabini just to make sure" said Dumbledore. I could see him trying to still find a reason to hurt Blaise I need a better argument… Turn ON Slytherin side! "After all Professor you wouldn't want to accuse someone of something that they didn't do" I almost added after than - and could be hazardous to you health - but I thought that he may take that as a threat. Well we'll question him and then decided what to do after that." said Dumbledore sounding triumphant.

"So I'll go get Professor Snape then?" I asked Dumbledore. "No, why would Professor Snape be needed my dear boy?" asked Dumbles. "Headmaster in Hogwarts a History it says that if a student is to every be question on seriously harming another student then the head of house of both students are to be there when the questioning happens since the heads of house are like stand in parents/guardians well we are at Hogwarts and you must inform the parents of the student that was accused. Dumbledore lost all of the twinkle in his eyes, and looked like as though he wished to use a silencing spell on me. "Yes, yes I was just going to do that, I just can't do three things at once" said Dumbledore impatiently.

"So I'll go find Snape?" I asked wanting to make sure that at least one person who would support Blaise was there, I, may hater him but the man protected his Slytherins. "Yes fine go bring Professor Snape," said Dumbledore irritated. I smiled and ran out of the Infirmary before he could delay me or have Blaise questioned before I got there with Snape. I practically flew to the dungeons never though I would be so eager to get down there but I guess there's a first time for everything.

I stopped at the potions class room and walked in. I went to the office door and knocked. "Come in" came the voice of Snape. I opened the door and walked in hesitantly, keeping the thought of that he could help Blaise at the top of my mind. "Potter" sneered Snape. "Professor, your presents is required because Blaise is going to be question by the Headmaster" I said slowly. "Where is he being questioned?" asked Snape. "I don't know, sir the headmaster didn't tell me." I said. "The last place that the headmaster was, was in the Infirmary he sent Professor McGonagall to get Blaise." I said hoping that the information would help.

Snape sighed "Fine Potter, I will check the headmaster's office and you go check Professor McGonagall's office. After I check the Headmasters office if he is not there then I will go to the infirmary and if they are at McGonagall's office you come and get me" said Snape. Wow I think that is the longest thing he has said to me that does insult me or my father. "Okay Professor" I said quickly wanting to leave before he could insult me. "Go Potter you are wasting time" said Snape smirking. I left the class room at a fast walk and once I got out side where Snape couldn't see me I started running.

I ran to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door when know one answered I opened the door a tiny bit and looked inside, there didn't seem to be anyone in there I stared to close the door then a BANG, clang, smash! Sound came out of the wall, I went over to the wall were the sound was coming from and felt the wall and found a door knob, I realized that Dumbledore must have Blaise in there and it mustn't be going well, I raced off to tell Snape.

I ran towards the Infirmary hoping to meet Snape on the way there and if not I could then go the path to the headmasters office. I got all the way to the Infirmary Snape wasn't in there so I turned around and practically ran into Snape as Snape stormed into the Infirmary. "Professor, I think that they are in Professor McGonagall's office only I think they're hidden by some sort of enchantment because I herd what sounded like yelling coming from the wall but I couldn't find a door.

"Potter…" growled Snape. "Yes? I can show you where the sound was coming from but I don't know how to get into the room. Snape glared at me "Fine" he growled. I took him to McGonagall's office and showed him the spot that the sound was coming from. Snape swore and started to mutter under his breath, a door became visible. "Potter go" snapped Snape. I nodded but didn't leave until I saw him sweep into the room.


	12. Getting over past  differences

Chapter 12 : Sorting out some past problems

A/N:

So I have no idea on how things are going to turn out with Blaise. I would really appreciate it if people would give me some ideas on what should happen. Thank you for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_(What people are thinking well reading the letter)_

**Voldy P.O.V **

I was sitting in my manor reading about dark rituals, when Potters owl flew in. "What are you doing here?" I asked … though obviously not expecting an answer… I'm not insane you know. That infuriating bird dropped the letter into my tea! I had to cast drying charms and it ruined some perfectly good tea. I opened the letter and read.

To Voldy

So I'm awake now, _(good)_ I'm waiting to find out how Blaise is doing _(what happened!)_, Dumbles is trying to make it seem like as thought it's Blaise's fault that I used a too advance spell _(stupid __Dumbledore)._ I mean he talks about how the houses should unite and stand together but then he is mean to the Slytherins and favours the Gryffindors which pushes the Snakes away (_he __has __a __point __there)_. So well I'm writing to you, it came to my mind of the fact that you have tried to kill me 4 times now and you tortured me once, oh and you murdered my parents. _(progresses __all __in __the __name __of __progress__… __well __maybe __not __the __torturing __that __was __just __for __fun) _Have you ever heard of this little spell called STUPIFY! _(annoying __brat)_ Which made the old goat put me with my absolutely lovely muggle magic hating relatives _(not __my __fault__… __well __not __really)._ So you should really make it up to me. _(Dark __lords __do __not __apologize!)_

From the-boy-who-you-have-tried-to-kill-4-times_(brat)_

I suddenly got a idea, a wonderful, brilliant, evil idea. "WORMTAIL!"

**Harry P.O.V. **

"Hi Hades" I said as I held out my arm for the bird to land on. I took the letter from him and read,

Dear Boy Wonder _(not as bad as some of the other names)_

Well it's your parents fault for defying me _(maybe__…__)._ And the reason I used AK was because they were both a powerful witch/wizard so I really didn't want them to live and then be after me for killing you _(makes __sense __but __still __wasn__'__t __nice)._ You ended up with muggles… interesting … that isn't my fault _(yes __it __is!)_ … well technically it isn't, it's really Dumbles since he was the one in charge of where to put you _(Dumbledore __put __me __with __the __Dursleys!)_ and then he kept it a secret of where you where from the rest of the wizarding world _(KILL)_ … I'm guessing since you're complaining that things didn't turn out well? (_that__'__s __a __understatement)_ … typical … However since I have a body again and it is partly thanks to you how about a peace offering for trying to kill you 4 times and torturing you once, my offer is that I obliviate Wormtail, give him to you and then you can clear your godfather's name _(YES)_ or whatever you feel like doing. I do ask that you get Sirius to turn neutral in the war or dark (_that__'__s __unlikely __to __ever __happen_)… dark would be good… since he was a bothersome opponent. Even if he doesn't agree though you will still get Wormtail, however I will say if he isn't neutral or dark then if he faces me on the battle field I will not hold back… in other words I may kill him if he's not neutral or dark (_stupid_ _dark __lord)._

From the one and only most terrifying Dark Lord of the Century

Lord Voldemort


End file.
